


forget me not

by wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attack, face blindness au, it's fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: In most days, Seongwu can remember names and deal with his face blindness with ease. Today, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed (or the floor, to be more precise) with bad case of hungover wiping the entirety of last night’s event along with the identities of people surrounding him.





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/gifts).



> to x, a very close friend of mine, happy birthday haha  
> idk i hope you'll like this even though this fic is actually self-indulgent //hides
> 
> this is unbeta-ed so excuse any errors and if this makes sense at all

Seongwu wakes up with a miserable headache and he winces as he sits up. The room is dark but slight partition of the curtains made the sunlight peek directly hitting his face. He finds himself in an unfamiliar living room and on his left were three sleeping faces he can’t recognize. It’s not the first time being in a situation like this, it’s always a game he has to play so he lets out a sigh and puzzle out what has happened or who these people are.

A pajama party must’ve happened considering that they were all wearing pj’s. The person beside Seongwu was in a plaid black and white combo, next to the latter was wearing an orange set, and the guy at the other end was wearing a white set with characters on it. He believes that these people are his friends but he even fails to remember names to match their faces.

The root of his headache is uncovered once the scattered empty soju bottles caught his eyes. He didn’t even dare to count, there were far too many and he probably passed out on his third bottle. He decides that these “friends” tried to kill him with alcohol poisoning.

In most days, Seongwu can remember names and deal with his face blindness with ease. Today, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed (or the floor, to be more precise) with bad case of hungover wiping the entirety of last night’s event along with the identities of people surrounding him. He still has no idea where he is and the unfamiliarity washes him with panic. His lungs felt tighter, his heart begins to beat faster.

The headache started to pound his head harder when he stands up. He feels suffocated and dizzy but he quietly makes his way to the door. Then, he is met with another stranger wearing blue pajamas.

“Oh, you’re awake. I was about to—“

Before the man could finish his sentence, Seongwu dashed through the door and went in an elevator, pressing the button of the rooftop floor too eagerly. He then presses his back on the elevator wall and slowly slides down while clutching on his shirt.

The closed space only made him harder to breathe. _Stupid._

When the elevator reaches his desired floor, he makes his way to the rooftop. He wondered how early it is because the sun is barely up in the sky yet he embraces it, basking it in like a plant.

He continues to even out his breathing, then, there was a sudden interruption. He turns his attention to the sound of the door busted open.

The man stood with his hands on his waist as catches up his own breath. Seongwu saw him mutter something but he didn’t catch it and his eyebrows knit, trying to figure out the man’s face.

Seongwu continues to observe the man when the latter slowly approaches him. The man wore the same printed pajamas as Seongwu except it was in dark blue color, the top hugging his broad shoulders and the pants being a little too short for him.

The distance between them grew shorter until they were a few inches apart.

The man gives him a wide, warm smile. It was brighter than the sun. He was brighter than the sun.

“Seongwu, do you recognize me?”

Seongwu softens his expression at the question but he doesn’t answer right away. His confusion is gone and his heart finds tranquility.

Seongwu can’t recall faces, he best remembers a person through non-face clues like their voice, actions, mannerisms, and other more details but when this man appeared to him, somehow his face was engraved in Seongwu’s mind. Those puppy eyes, those moles-- perfectly aligned, one under his left eye, another on the cheek, and the last one, right below those luscious, pink lips. Seongwu’s forget-me-not.

Seems like Seongwu took too long in gazing upon the man’s beauty that the smile has faltered and eyes desperately look at him.  
“Hyung?” the man whispered.

Seongwu smiled. “My Kang Daniel.” he mumbled to the other’s lips before stealing a quick kiss.

Daniel sighed in relief and hugged Seongwu as tightly as he can.

Seongwu is thankful to remember such a pretty face but he knows it took more than that to fall in love with Daniel.

  
It’s Daniel’s deep gentle voice that echoed in his mind.

  
It’s Daniel’s loud laugh that kept him wanting to make more jokes.

  
It’s Daniel’s random stories that he didn’t get tired listening to.

  
It’s Daniel’s daily texts and reminders that he couldn’t wait to receive.

  
It’s Daniel’s warm embrace that he didn’t want to escape.

  
It’s Daniel’s soft hand that he didn’t want to let go.

  
It’s Daniel’s sweet kiss that he didn’t want to end.

  
It’s Daniel’s love that he got to feel.

  
“How are you feeling?” They were still in each other’s arms and Daniel’s breath tickled Seongwu’s ear.

Seongwu snugged closer even though their bodies are practically pressed together. “My head still hurts.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left your side. I knew you’d forget about last night and not recognize Jaehwan or the others. Not to mention let you drink—“ Seongwu stopped Daniel’s ramblings by cupping his face with both hands. The older stared at the other’s eyes to reassure him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. You’re here and I recognize you. That’s all that matters to me.”

“But-“

Seongwu snatched another kiss. “No buts. Let’s go back inside, I’m really thirsty and they must be waiting for us.”

Daniel’s arms left Seongwu’s waist but the younger made sure to lace his fingers with the other. Seongwu lets himself be dragged on the way back.

Inside the elevator, Daniel tells Seongwu that they’re in the soon-to-be-married couple, Jisung and Minhyun’s new apartment and last night was the welcoming party. The younger also orients him (again, ever so patiently) who is in their crazy circle of friends. All the while Daniel explaining, Seongwu had his head almost buried in the younger’s shoulder and responding only with a hum every time in the short ride.

The elevator door opens and without hurry, they head to apartment door with hands still intertwined. Seongwu’s headache is almost gone as he drowns in timbre of Daniel’s voice though the latter abruptly stopped speaking and turned to him.

“Also, I’m not allowing you to drink anymore.” Daniel’s face was serious but Seongwu found it too cute.

“Like that’s going happen.” Seongwu snickers.

“Well, okay, maybe not but I really thought you forgot about me a while ago.” Seongwu ends up copying the pout on Daniel’s face.

“Niel, you know I can’t ever forget about you. I love you too much to allow my damaged brain to do that.”

“I love you too, Seongwu.” With that, Daniel pulls Seongwu to give the latter a kiss, much deeper and sweeter than what they shared moments ago.

The two was too immersed in the act to hear the door opening.

“How far did Seongwu ran that-“ The guy at the door paused when he sees the couple. “Found them!” He announces.

Daniel and Seongwu snaps back to reality then enters the apartment with a smile on their faces.

At the dining area, Seongwu is relieved he can finally picture his friends with names again. Both he and Daniel joined them in the meal.

“I bet my ass Seongwu ran away because of your unidentified drunk face.” Sungwoon, Seongwu recalls the guy in orange pajamas, releases a high-pitched laugh.

“Oh yeah, like he acknowledged your drool pooling on the side of your face? Sure, buddy. ” Jaehwan, the one in plaid black and white pajamas, retort.

“Actually, he ran when he Minhyun hyung greeted him. There is truly only one handsome face Seongwu, my love, can recognize.” Daniel boasts, laughing. Seongwu’s face paints with a pink flush while the others jokingly gag at the statement.

Right on cue, Minhyun lays out a pot. “Seongwu was star struck, I can’t blame the guy if my looks are too much to handle.” This time Daniel shakes his head in disagreement and everyone laughs. “Okay, here’s my special Haejang-guk. Now, all of you shut up and eat.”

 

Even though Seongwu’s brain problem was little more serious, he was sure he’s blessed to have friends as crazy as he was. And of course, his Daniel, his thoughtful lover who doesn’t miss a single day to remind him that he is loved despite all the mess that he thinks he is.

 

But even without reminders, Seongwu knows Daniel and his love very well and he won’t allow himself to forget.


End file.
